Flying Sky High
by DiamondCrafter
Summary: Sky High, Sky for short, and his beloved amigo Rainbow Dash meet up with the WonderBolts. (Contains 2 OCs, one of them not belonging to me) (cover by Flying Sky High) (Sky is owned by Flying Sky High)
1. HI! I'm Sky

Flying Sky High

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High. He belongs to a fan fiction writer called Flying Sky High. Go check him out and read his stories! They're good. Enjoy!**

Hi! My name is Sky High, but you can call me Sky. I live with my best friend Rainbow Dash, and I like cookies! Last week, me and Dash visited Canterlot. Dash said she had to go to a meeting with the WonderBolts. Something about joining their team, but the meeting was kind of boring; despite it being about flying a very high speeds through the sky. I kind of just followed Dash around, being that guy in the background, until Spitfire, a WonderBolt, noticed that I had wings and asked to see me fly.

They led me outside, and told me to fly as fast as I could. I obeyed, and charged into the daylight. Though I was really fast, Dash could beat me. We've had races before, and she always won. But this time, I was determined. I flapped my lime-colored wings as fast as I could, and it felt great! The wind in my mane made me feel truly alive.

In 8 seconds, I had flown through the entire track that the WonderBolts had set up for recruits. When I returned, Dash was impressed, though she didn't say that. She simply scoffed and opened her wings. "Let me show you how it's done." She said, proudly. I knew why she was doing this. She thought that she could impress the WonderBolts by out flying me. I nodded my head and smiled. This was nothing out of the ordinary. She did this all the time. It had become normal for her to try to be the best at everything.

She took off onto the track. She was flying super-fast. I even saw Spitfire's mouth drop. I didn't know much about her, but I knew that her mouth dropping had to mean that she was impressed.

In 5 seconds, she was back, grinning.

It was silent for a while after that. Spitfire told her to go home and they would let her know if she got the part in the team.

We flew home after talking to a few ponies: Supernova, (A/N My OC) and DJ-Pon-3, and Octavia. I asked Rainbow for a cookie, and she bought me a cookie

**I will finish this if I get some reviews! **


	2. Rainbow hate doors

Flying Sky High

Chapter 2

After Rainbow blabbered on and on about that meeting with the WonderBolts, we finally made it home. When we flew up to the porch on the house, Rainbow searched through her messenger bag for her keys. And of course, with my luck, shouldn't find her dang keys to the house.

I had enough foolishness for one day. It was OBVIOUS that this was going to happen. It just made sense.

Rainbow said a cuss word, and slapped her left hoof with her right one for not paying attention.

She slowly raised her head from her bag, and started to star at me. A grin appeared on her light blue face. "Do you have a spare key?" She asked.

"You know that I don't!" I exclaimed annoyed. I sighed. "I'll go see the lock smith." I said as I opened my wings. "NO, I got this." Rainbow said, lifting her hoof. "DON'T PUNCH THAT DOOR." I said firmly.

She smirked and punched the (Insert cuss word here) door, leaving a huge hole in it.

"RAINBOW!" I yelled as she laughed.

The hole wasn't quite big enough for us to fit through, and as soon as she realized that, she punched the door once again. "Now!" She said proudly, examining her work. She stepped through the hole and flopped down on out couch. "Home sweet home." She said, smiling.

"I'm sure you're happy." I said, frowning.

"I am."

"You do know that you're going to pay for that, right?"

"No pony said anything about that."

"I'm kind of tired. Goodnight." Rainbow said with a yawn.

"Yeah, me too. Goodnight." I replied.

Rainbow flew to her bed, and I decided to go to mine as well.

I went to my room and crawled in bed.


	3. The Cabinet

Flying Sky High

Chapter 3

I slowly went into my room.

Trying to fly faster than Dash really tires a person.

. . . .

I looked at my perfectly made-up bed, and placed a hoof on the edge of the covers. I cleared a place where I could climb in.

I got in, and closed my eyes.

I was starting to fall into a sleep, when I heard a huge _**THUD **_coming from the living room.

"Rainbow, are you okay?" I asked, with my eyes still closed.

No response.

"Rainbow?" I asked again, opening my eyes a little and with some concern in my voice.

"RAINBOW?"

. . . . .

At first, I thought that she dropped something, but what could be that big to make such a sound?

I jumped out of my bed and slowly flew into the hallway connecting the bedrooms and the living room and kitchen.

"Rainbow, what else have you destroyed-?" I asked as I entered the living room.

Something was NOT right:

The massive cabinet that usually sat beside the couch was missing? WHAT DID RAINBOW DO?

The cabinet was lying on the ground with a cyan hoof sticking out from it.

**Short but very important **


	4. What about the Wonderbolts?

Flying Sky High

Chapter 4

**INPORTANT, PLEASE READ: Okay, from this moment forth, Rainbow will be Boofie. THANKS, ENJOY.**

I groaned, and trudged over to the cabinet. "Boofie?" I asked it. Well, actually to the pony underneath it.

"W-who….." A voice started. "Who's Boofie?"

"YOU, silly!" I said playfully to the voice.

"When did that start?" The voice asked.

"Since forever." I replied.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"I think something happened to your head…."

"No. Do you pay attention?"

"Yes."

"Then you would know I call you 'Boofie'."

"What? UGH, it doesn't matter! Please help me get out from under here!" The voice yelled.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." I laughed.

I then grabbed the edge of the cabinet, and heaved.

Soon, I had it lifted far enough that Boofie could push it the rest of the way.

Boofie crawled out.

"YAY, YOU'RE ALIVE!" I exclaimed.

"Kind of." Boofie said, holding her right wing.

"What's wrong with your wing?" I asked her.

"It hurts. A lot." She said.

She attempted to flap her wing, but then crack sound came from them. She hissed in pain.

"They look…Broken." I stated, feeling sorry for her.

"I think they are." She said.

"What should I do?" I asked.

"Go get some pony. Quick." She said.

I nodded, trotted to edge of the porch, and took into flight. I was flying almost as fast as Boofie! It felt amazing!

I knew Boofie would be fine. She's broken her wings before, and recovered pretty fast. So I wasn't worried.

Just as I was enjoying myself, a sinking feeling grew in my stomach.

At first, I didn't know what it was, so I tried thinking about cookies to make me feel better.

Soon, I realized what it was.

Because Boofie broke her wings, and if the Wonderbolts accepted her, she couldn't join them! Oh, man, she would be devastated! What could I do? I could tell her, or take things into my own hooves….


End file.
